rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Set
Basic Information Name: Set, AKA, Setlen the Deceiver Concept: Trickster God Player Jax Contact Info AIM: Jtuxyan Email: tfm43@cornell.edu Motivation: Unite the East under one rule. Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Eclipse Anima: Flickers of wyld-flame, tinged with gold. Age: 20 History Listen to me kid, and you'll go places. If your lucky, they might even be places you want to go. --Set, being himself The first records concerning Set are those of the Realm. Criminal records that describe a petty con-artist with a list of offenses long enough to leave him in jail for the rest of his life. Later investigation by authorities would reveal a large family that hadn't seen him in years, and various street-level contacts that didn't amount to anything of significance, although both vanished before they could be apprehended. Ultimately, while they paint a general picture, the Realm's official records have very little to say regarding the origins of the young man who had the ill timing to exalt midway through escaping the prison in which he was being held. After that, the records become much more detailed -- the hunting logs of the Wyld Hunt, chasing him clear across Creation and into the East, the anathema somehow managing to evade capture, his sorcerery laden words convincing those he found to help him, and then lead the pursuit off on tangents. But, this was not to go on forever. Deep into the far east, on the very edges of the bordermarches themselves, the trail abruptly went cold. Locals from nearby villages spoke of a city in the area where he likely took refuge, but searches of the area revealed nothing of the minor metropolis or it's small-god defender. The city had apparently vanished into thin air, consumed by the bordermarches as they might consume an unwary traveler. Given recent increase in fae activity, this alarmed, but did not exactly surprise many of the locals. The dragon-blooded briefly stopped to combat some local threats and liberate them from their oppressive non-Philosophy world views, but with the trail cold, marked him as a lost cause. They were far from the Isle, and needed elsewhere, and so returned. It is at that point that the Realm's records on the subject end. Set would not appear in records of any kind for another five years. It was then that rumors started to circulate the far east of the city-that-vanished appearing before lost travelers -- warped and deeply changed. Guarded by fae and mortal alike, it had gone from a quiet, guarded berg to a dark, twisted metropolis, wreathed in mist and glamor. Travelers who claim to have stumbled across it report a walled city in which it is always night, guarded by fae warriors and populated by twisted wyld mutants. Inside -- they claim -- they were lead to a dark prince who claimed to be their deity in who's presence they could feel only undying love, who spun from them news of the outside world and then sent them on their way. Supposedly this demon toys with those who find his city, and let those who please him leave with grand riches, while the others souls are fed to the fae as part of his dark pact. Rumors as to the fae of Qui-Tan, the cities small-god defender swirl, while people fear that the fate may come for them next. These rumors are, to say the least, highly exaggerated -- and intentionally so. Set encourages them because, when it comes right down to it, he's a tiny fraction as powerful as they would suggest. Though he is Exalted, his charms are almost entirely social, and his fae allies are few in number. For the time being, they discourage people from testing the glamor that hides the small city he dwells in, and he one day plans to use that psychological effect to negotiate agreements with the surrounding towns that are more favorable to him. He does rule the city as it's god-king, in the proper Solar fashion, but while he came to power by charms he keeps it by simple virtue of being a competent administrator and strong leader. In reality, Set came across a band of fae as down on their luck as he was, and a rapid deal for mutual survival was struck. For the time being, Set's position is a precarious one. As far as the people of the city and his enemies are concerned, he's omnipotent, omniscent, dark god with the entire hordes of the Wyld at his disposal. In reality, he's a zenith with a band of fae exiles with no combat charms to speak of and a small god locked in his basement, restrained only by Manse equipment he doesn't really understand. He's in danger, living by the seat of his pants, and riding a very dangerous wave to victory made entirely of lies. He loves it. Lacking in other options, he has decided to try and locate other celestials who might assist him -- or cache's of artifacts he might plunder. He needs resources and allies, and other Solars are a great way to get both. Attributes Physical (Tertiary) Strength 2 Dexterity 3 Stamina 2 Social (Primary) Charisma 4 Manipulation 5 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 2 Intelligence 5 Wits 2 Abilities ECLIPSE Bureaucracy 3 Linguistics 5 Ride 1 Sail 0 Socialize 5 (+2 Lying) FAVORED Lore 3 Presence 5 (+2 Religious Conversion) Awareness 3 Larency 1 Performance 5 OTHER Dodge 3 Craft (Air) 0 Languages Native Language: Realm Forest Tongue Riverspeak Fae Old Realm High Realm Backgrounds Followers 2 Resources 5 Cult 3 Allies 1 Manse 5 Artifact 2 Artifacts Skin Mount Amulet Manses 1 Level 5 Manse, Qui-Tan '' Hearthstone of Chaos's Sweet Touch'' This hearthstone comes from a Manse built a little too close to the Wyld, strongly assocated with fae, or both. The geomancy has become corrupted by the stuff of unreality, and no longer quite follows the rules of Creation. So long as it is held, everything around it to a distance of 50 feet counts as being in the Middle Marches, while everything out to half a mile counts as being in the bordermarches. Once per day, the stone special power may be invoked. One target (it can be a person, an object, or a small location) immedeatly counts as being in Pure Chaos. If used on a person, they must immediately roll against severe mutation, as per normal +3. This effect lasts one combat tic. If used on an object, that object mutates randomly and for a time, everything around it to a radius of 50ft counts as being in the Deep Wyld, while everything out to a distance of 1 mile counts as being in the middlemarces, and everything to a distance of 10 miles as being in the bordermarches. This effect lasts one combat tic. Charms Shapechanging (God Charm, Half Purchased) First Excellency (Socialize) First Excellency (Presence) First Excellency (Performance, Half Purchased) First Excellency (Larency, Half Purchased) Infinite Ability Mastery (Socialize) First Excellency (Lore) Third Excellency (Lore) Chaos Repelling Pattern Wyld Shaping Technique Immanent Solar Glory Integrity Protecting Prana Shadow over Water Seven Shadow Evasion Charm Details Shapechanging: Charm costs no motes to activate. Allows the character to take any shape they desire, but has no effect on their abilities. May allow some stunts that would otherwise be impossible or significantly more difficult. The user has possible Forms equal to their essence, all of which have some tell. In Set's case, this tell is the tatoo's around his eyes: Base Form: Human Ivilin the Merchant, a bland looking, average human. The Dark Prince of Qui-Tan, a very menacing, shadowy humanoid form, a tad unreal and possessed of wings. Ivan Nellens, a dragon-blood of good breeding and suitable equipment, useful for moving about the Realm. Equipment Mundane Equipment Perfect Reinforced Buff Jacket Perfect Slashing Sword Magical Equipment Followers Vital Information Willpower 8/8 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 1/1 Conviction 4/4 Temperance 2/2 Valor 4/4 (Primary) Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 4 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up. Parry DV 2 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 4 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 20 Lethal Soak 15 Aggravated Soak 15 Hardness -- Health 6/6 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 3; 18/18 57/57 Peripheral Spent: 0 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal 18 Peripheral 57 Committed 0 from Peripheral pool Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 50/50 Total EXP: 50 Spent EXP: 49 Free EXP: 1 Bonus Point Expenditure Experience Point Expenditure Various OOC Notes Set